In recent years, packet switched (Packet Switch, PS) data services develop rapidly, bringing an increase in income to operators, and at the same time, a large number of wireless network resources are occupied. A PS network carries diverse service types. For different types of data services, for example, video, social networking or other applications, a respectively unique traffic model is formed because of diversity of user groups and application characteristics of services, which directly leads to different statuses of occupation of wireless air interface resources. The operators can better use service promotions and guide configuration of network resources by determining statuses of occupation of air interface resources by different types of services.
For example, an operator considers that a service in which air interface duration consumed per megabyte of traffic is more than one hour is an inefficient service, which easily causes air interface congestion, and that a service in which a quantity of times of connection consumed per megabyte of traffic is more than 100 is an inefficient service, which easily causes a signaling storm. These services should be priorities to manage and optimize.
At present, the operator generally collects statistics, by using a manual dialing test method, about a situation of occupation of air interface resources by a service. For example, in a specialized laboratory, specialized professional personnel uses a special testing mobile phone or other tools to collect statistics about a situation of occupation of air interface resources by a service, for example, air interface duration consumed by the service or a quantity of times of air interface connection consumed by the service. This testing manner requires a lot of manpower and material resources, and has a very high cost.
In view of the foregoing problem, the operator begins to use a manner of deploying an external probe system to collect statistics about a situation of occupation of air interface resources by a service. The external probe system may collect a transmission interval of Internet Protocol (Internet Protocol, IP) packets between a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) and an access network, and calculate, according to the transmission interval of IP packets, air interface duration consumed by the service or a quantity of times of air interface connection caused by the service. Generally, the UE has a dormant time. After a wireless connection is established, if sending of IP packets between the UE and the access network is completed, the UE enters a dormant state; and when a dormant timer of the UE expires, the UE releases the wireless connection. Therefore, in order to calculate the air interface duration or the quantity of times of air interface connection, the external probe also needs to correspondingly set a dormant time. However, different UEs have different dormant times, and the external probe cannot set a different dormant time for each type of UE. Therefore, although the external probe system reduces, to some extent, the high cost generated by the manual dialing test, accuracy of a statistical result cannot be ensured.